


When it Rains

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Every day, Ronan discovered the hardest part about not living at the Barns.





	When it Rains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witticaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witticaster/gifts).



> Prompt: "When it rains/snows/storms" for Ronan and a character(s) of your choice

Every day, Ronan discovered the hardest part about not living at the Barns.

Yesterday, the hardest part had been adjusting to a different kind of noise; replacing the lowing of cows and the chittering of birds with passing cars and Gansey’s thought process.

Today, the hardest part was stagnation.

It was pouring outside, which, at the Barns, had brought a whole day of chores with it, the least of which had been bringing the animals in. Ever since he and Gansey had fixed the windows and patched up the leaks in Monmouth, however, there wasn’t much more to do than wait for the storm to pass.

“Hey.”

Ronan looked up from where he was lying on his bedroom floor to see that Noah had materialized in the doorway. Noah held up a pack of playing cards and smiled sheepishly.

“Wanna play?” he asked.

“What I want to do is carve my brain out through my eye sockets with a spoon,” Ronan answered through a yawn. “You know rummy?”

Noah nodded. He sat down across from Ronan and began, silently, to deal the cards. Ronan, of course, continued to grumble for the duration of the game (and the next one, and the one after that), but eventually it tapered off. Eventually, snapping cards into the floor between himself and Noah, he allowed himself, for a little while, to be quieted.


End file.
